what really happens behind the scenes
by unknownsomeone
Summary: i must warn you if you like yu-gi-oh don't read this unless you don't care when someone makes fun of it


A day at the beach with Yu-gi-oh and the gang.  
  
Yugioh was sitting on the floor playing card games with himself. Well not just any card games. He was bored so he was playing is favorite game, go fish. Well Yugioh 1 was in the lead. Yugioh 2 was in 4th place. Yugioh 3 was in second, and Yugioh 4 was getting mad cause he wasn't in first place so he was threatening to kill them all.  
  
Triston walked in and looked at Yugioh who was in the middle of beating the hell out of him.  
"Damn split personality! Get your ass back he and fight like a man!" Yugioh yelled as he literally kicked himself in the ass. "Um Yug? Who ya talkin to?"  
"Number 2." Yugioh said angrily as he slapped himself.  
"Right well I'm just gunna go find Joey and then we're all gunna go to the beach. Wanna come?"  
"Ok but don't let number 1,2, or 3 come. Ok?"  
"Sure thing Yug."  
"But I wanna come. Me too. Come on let us come. Number four is just a sore looser. Please. Please. Please." Yugioh said.  
"Whatever. I'm getting out of here before I start to understand you ok."  
  
Mi came in next. She looked at Yugioh and started talking like a gangster's girl friend.  
"Yo. Numba fowa. Yeah you. We's was supposta go out tonight and you totally fugot about it. Ya just sat hea and played ya little go fishin game with ya buds. Ya always am fugettin me."  
"Sorry sweet cheeks but I had to take care a some business."  
"Work, work, work. That's all ya care bout ain't it. Ya don't love me anymoa." Mi said and then started to cry.  
"Hea doll." Yugioh said as he handed her a gold bracelet."  
"Oh Johnny foua you didn't fuget bout me." Mi said as she hugged Yugioh and ran to put on her new bracelet.  
  
Finally they were all off for the beach.  
"1, 2, 3. 4, 5, 6. 7,8. 9, 10, 11. 12, 13, 14. Mi sang over and over and over again in the car. Finally she got tired of that and started a different song.  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes." Mi sang that song all the way to the beach and about half an hour after they got there. It really got on everybody's nerves. After half an hour of singing at the beach Mi finally stopped. No one can really say why but I think it had something to do with that frying pan I hit her with. Hee hee hee.  
  
Taya decided to go in the water and swim a while. Well she was in there two seconds before she started screaming shark because some sea weed his her foot. Taya ran around for 15 minutes telling everyone that there was a shark in the water. After getting everyone to calm down the beach was closing. After they left Taya was still insisting that there was a shark in the water and it was not seaweed.  
"It just has really good camouflage ok. The shark tried to bite me on the leg. It wanted to devour my soul. Joey I thought you loved em, and you don't even care if a shark eats me." Taya said as she started to pout.  
"I told you Taya! That kiss meant nothing! Nothing!" Everyone: ()_() kiss?  
"Yes a kiss. Just like this!" Taya said as she kissed Joey on the lips.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Stop doing that!" Joey screamed as he leaned backwards in the jeep. Joey leaned back so much that he fell out.  
"Hey stop the bus. Get your ass back here Kiba! Help I'm stuck in the middle of no where and it's dark out!" Joey yelled as he ran after the jeep.  
"Don't worry Joey the jackalopes will keep you safe!" Triston called back.  
"What's a jackalope?" Joey yelled as he ran out of breath  
"It's a cross between a jack rabbit and an antelope." Triston laughed.  
"YOU MEAN THEY'RE REAL!" Joey yelled in horror.  
"Yeah and if they don't help the pink fluffy bunnies will." Mi laughed.  
"Ahhhhhhh pink fluffy bunnies!!!! Ahhhhhh the horror! The shear horror!"  
"I'll save you Joey." Taya yelled as she jumped out of the jeep and ran after Joey.  
"Ahhhhhh no that's worse! Will someone help me!" Joey yelled as he ran around in circles.  
  
_________________________________________________________ lol sorry this isn't the last of it but my hyperness is wairing off. 


End file.
